On Fire
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Lex shouldn't be able to make Lana feel the things she feels...but he does. Early season 6. Lexana smut. oneshot.


A/N: Dedicated to one of the most important people in my life, my brain sharer, Kaisa! I love you so much sweetie! You mean the world to me, and let this be part of your belated birthday gift! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Smallville…If I did, I'd own Lex…Ooo many dirty thoughts!

* * *

_They tell you what you need to know,_

_Tell you who you need to be..._

She was burning. Heat coursed through her body like embers from a raging pyre. Every ounce of her body was drenched with perspiration, as if her skin was crying, literally releasing emotions too powerful to be contained by her diminutive frame. It shouldn't feel this delightful, this natural, this…right. This was not who she was meant to be. She was not this women, this wanton, passionate creature craving this torridness. That's what they would call it. That's what they _have_ called it…torrid. She wished it felt that way. She fought to convince herself through many restless, lonely nights that she could be the person they saw when they looked upon her small body and bright smile, a smile that concealed an ache that none of them could comprehend, an ache for what has gone, her parents, dead and rotting beneath the dirt, taking with them all of her dreams of family and stability. Her ache for the past was not the only burden she bore behind her dazzling smile. She longed to feel, to be free to unleash her true self, the side that, according to all of them, should not be indulged, the side of her that wanted _him. _She was not this woman. She _couldn't_ be this woman. This fervent, zealous, incessant woman…this woman being fucked by Lex Luthor on a piano.

_You're on fire when he's near you..._

Lana Lang lie sprawled out on the smooth, ebony surface of Lex Luthor's piano in the study of the castle he called home, the place she had learned to call home. It was the only dwelling she'd lived in where that word could be applied with sincerity. She was at home here. She was at home with _him_. Her legs were spread as wide as they could be stretched, her feet lay upon cool keys of black and white. Some things were black and white. A piano could be black and white. Some things in the world were that simple. Lana's life would never be that easily defined. It would always be shades of charcoal, pewter, and slate. She herself would always be gray, a blending of the raven night and the ivory light. The man who gave her pleasure of both mind and body would always be just that as well. They were the same in this regard. Lana Lang and Lex Luthor could never be perfect, could never be angelic, could never be the way Clark wanted them to be. None of that mattered anymore, she supposed. As Lex nuzzled her intimate flesh with his nose, inhaling the scent of her insatiable desire for him and him alone, Clark Kent was the farthest thing from her mind. The wholesome farm boy could never satisfy her like this, could never evoke the hunger in her that Lex did. She could feel the proof of her need dripping down her thigh as Lex's tongue darted out, licking it away, taking it into his mouth and into his soul, the way only he ever could.

She could hear the harsh gasp she emitted as he kissed his way from her thigh back to her center, where his tongue licked her folds. Her body jerked in anticipation, her toes pressing down on random keys. She wore nothing but a black, silk negligee. She had entered the study looking for Lex. It had been half past two in the morning. It wasn't unusual for him to get so absorbed in his work that he'd forget to even sleep. It worried Lana, but if she were honest with herself, her goal when she arose from her bed on this night was not concern for Lex and his unhealthy work habits. That was her reasoning on many other nights, but not this night. This night she wanted him to fuck her. She wanted to feel him moving inside her wet heat, wanted to feel every ounce of his body under her fingers, wanted to scratch his skin with her beautifully manicured nails. More than anything, Lana wanted Lex. She wanted who he was. She wanted everything about him, his tormented soul, his fragile heart, his intense mind, his fiery passion, and his delicious body. She wanted it all, and as she woke up alone in their bed, her arousal pulsing between her legs, she knew she had to have it…had to have _him_. She wandered down the halls with stained glass, mounted artifacts, and priceless art, her silky robe swooshing as she strode gracefully through the mansion, her bare feet completely silent. As she drew nearer to Lex's study she could make out the muffled sound of beautifully somber music. She stealthily entered the study, and was instantly moved by the sight before her.

Lex was sitting at the piano, his skillful fingers pounding the keys with an obvious power she couldn't quite fathom. He was not aware of her presence as she stood in the doorway watching him. He had removed his suit jacket and tie and rolled up the sleeves to his dark purple dress shirt. It was as though Lana could see everything he was feeling like a picture book laid out before her. His defenses were down completely. His body and his face communicating everything repressed inside of him. She could see his pain, his feelings of inadequacy and weakness, his desperate need for control over his life, an insecurity as a result of his domineering father. She could see the tiredness, the complete and utter exhaustion that came from living the life Lex Luthor had led. He was a strong, intelligent, and powerful man, but in many ways he was still that little boy, scared and alone, wanting a friend, wanting to be loved. She felt her body clench as she watched him. Her heart felt a pang so visceral, she could barely breathe. She also felt her intimate muscles clench as if they were trying to draw him in from across the room. She let out a sound that could best be described as a squeak as she let the feelings overwhelm her. At this sound, Lex became aware of her presence. His head jerked up and tilted toward the doorway where she stood, his fingers stopping their motion. He seemed taken off guard. She knew he wasn't used to letting down his guard, even with her. It took him a moment to gather his wits. Once he did, a small smile etched across his face.

"Lana," She loved the way he spoke her name. No one said it with such reverence "What are you doing up at this hour?"

She began to saunter toward him, "I came to find you. The bed was cold without you in it"

He smiled again. It appeared innocent, but the smolder in his eyes told her the truth, "Sorry. Stressful day at work. I was feeling…restless."

She stood next to his seated form, her knees brushing against the bench, "I'm feeling kind of restless too."

She smiled at him as their eyes locked. No one could understand just how much they said to each other with their eyes. For years it was as though they could carry out an entire conversation just by looking at one another's eyes. They could confess innermost secrets, laugh at a joke no one else could hear, and they could fuck with their eyes. They had for such a long time, both running from it for their own reasons.

She knew what his eyes were saying, what matched in her own.

"Lana…" her name was a sigh on his lips, as if her name was a relief, as if she was the answer to his prayers.

He reached out and pulled her toward him by the tie of her robe, causing it to open. He drank in her appearance, in an open robe and small black, slip-like nightie. He seemed to sigh again, his hands moving to her waist and his head pressing against her stomach. He looked so vulnerable. She realized that his exhaustion had prevented his usual defenses from taking hold. His grip on her felt needy, and his head against her flat tummy felt like he was seeking comfort. She began running her fingers over his smooth scalp, loving the feeling of the bumps and ridges. She never would have thought that a bald head could be so deliciously appealing, but she loved Lex's head. She remembered a question he had asked her the year before when they were locked in the panic room. He had asked her if she thought he'd look better with hair. Now that she had thought about it, now that she had spent so many hours feeling is bald scalp she had come to the conclusion that he would not look better with hair.

Lex groaned as she massaged his head. Eventually he moved it, placing a few kisses on her belly, his hands moving from her slender waist to her ass. He kissed a trail through the black silk until his mouth reached her right breast. He began alternating sucks and licks on her nipple through the fabric. She gasped as her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She grasped his shoulders firmly as he continued sucking her nipple, leaving a wet spot on the jet-black silk. She could feel her panties dampen further when he moved his mouth to her left breast, his hand coming up to continue working on her right one.

"Lex," she murmured, squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to apply pressure to her pulsing arousal.

His grip on her ass was firm as he stood and heaved her up onto the piano, spreading her legs open so he could stand between them, and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. His lips were hard yet soft at the same time. Only Lex could manage that. Only Lex could be firm, rough, and tough like a stone, yet be gentle, tender, and sensitive at the same time. It was a combination of these characteristics that drove Lana insane, that made her nearly come apart every time she was in his arms, every time his lips collided with her own. Lex tugged on Lana's bottom lip, then proceeded to lick her lips. She opened her mouth to the advances of his tongue. It was like their tongues were dancing. It was like _they_ were dancing. They always had been. His kiss was a sensuous torture, as though he were slowly killing her in the most exquisite way imaginable. She was soaking wet and aching between her thighs. In this position her crotch was level with upper stomach. As they broke off the kiss and Lex's mouth trailed down her jaw line to her throat, nipping and kissing her neck and collar, Lana pushed her hips against his torso and began rubbing herself on him, moaning at the delicious friction.

He grunted, "Fuck." She had no doubt she was leaving moisture on his shirt through her dampened panties. It thrilled her, rubbing herself against him so unabashedly. Lana Lang was not wanton for carnal pleasures. She was not a horny, insatiable Little Red Riding Hood who couldn't wait to be taken, to be overcome and seized so possessively by a big bad wolf like Lex Luthor. He would devour her, swallow her whole. That's what they all believed. As he groaned at the feel of her grinding against his body and he bit down on her shoulder hard, she realized they might be right…but by God, that's exactly how she wanted to go.

She let out a scream of pleasure at the feel of his bite and her pussy pushing against him, .

She was breathing rapidly and mumbling out some "Ohs" and "Gods" as she looked into Lex's eyes. What she saw in the blue-gray depths took her breath away, as it did every time. Lex, rather forcefully, pulled her robe further off her shoulders until he could slip it off her body. She lifted her hips so he could remove it fully and toss it to the wooden floor. He slowly pushed her petite frame down until her back touched the shiny surface of the piano. He ran his hands down her body from her chest to the middle of her thighs where the bottom of her negligee landed. He pushed it up to reveal her pale pink lacy panties. He groaned as he looked at the large damp spot, the proof of her need…her need for _him._ Feeling urgent and possessive, Lex ripped her panties from her body at the seem, Lana squealing from the thrill of the primitive macho gesture. Lex Luthor, who seemed so in control, so impenetrable to the world could unleash a beast within himself. Lana knew it could be for the negative, she knew he was capable of many things. He would never be easy, never be light-hearted. Most of them would think her sick if she told them that this part of Lex, this forceful, unbridled part, appealed to her as much as the sweet and loving side of his nature. He had the capability to hurt her, but Lana knew he wouldn't. She knew who he was. She _wanted_ him. She wanted _all_ of him.

Seeing Lex's bald head between her thighs and feeling him tonguing her clit was too much for Lana. She bucked her hips and pressed her hands against the smooth surface beneath her.

"Unh! Lex!" she moaned as she tossed her head. Her hands fisted, needed something to grab onto. One of her hands clutched his head as he held her hips still with his right hand. His tongue continued stimulating her throbbing clit as he placed his left index in her wet passage. He began stroking her with his finger as he worked her over with his tongue.

"Oh God, that feels…" She trailed off, unable to fully articulate it.

He removed his mouth momentarily, but his finger remained "Tell me. How does it feel?" He spoke out huskily. He was obviously very taken with her pleasure.

His mouth had returned to it's previous location, and he added a second finger, stroking her. He wanted to hear what she was feeling, but she wasn't sure she could articulate it.

She gasped at the additional penetration "It feels…Oh…good. So good."

"Tell me more." he demanded as he spoke against her flesh.

She shivered at his tone and the unbelievable bliss coiling up inside her. She was so close to exploding.

Her breath rapid she mewed, "Feels…like…on fire…" She choked out.

"You are on fire. You're so warm. You taste so sweet." he mumbled then continued his ministrations.

"Oh Lex…I'm gonna…God!"

"I know, baby. Come." He spoke out gently as he sucked on her clit and continued fingering her. As his teeth gently scraped her clit, Lana felt all the tension in her erupt,

"Lex!" She shouted as her orgasm hit her. He kept stroking her as she rode it out.

She was drenched in sweat. Her hand came up to her forehead, where she wiped some of the perspiration. Lex stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. As she finally recovered enough to look at his face, Lana saw the tension there. He was sweating too as though, just from pleasing her, he was on fire just as much as she was. The hungry look on his face thrilled her and she felt corresponding tugs of desire on her moist flesh between her legs. She sat up and touched his chest.

"Thank you, Lex. That was amazing."

She could feel the tension through his chest beneath her fingers, "It looked amazing."

They smiled devilishly at each other. She never knew she could be devilish. She never knew devilish could feel so wonderful. Her hand made its way to his belly.

"It _was_ amazing, but I want more…" She trailed off as her delicate finger traced his belt buckle.

He arched an eyebrow, seemingly cocky, but she heard his intake of breath "Do you? What else could you want?"

She loved when they were like this. Like being devilish, she never knew that teasing and playfulness could be this fun or this sexy. She certainly never experienced it with Clark or Jason, but she always had it with Lex, even back when they first met in the stables. She had teased him about some girl she saw him with in the pool years before. Back then Lana was trying to convince herself that she was the girl everyone thought she should be, and that girl would never joke about sex so overtly with an older guy she just met, but there was something about Lex that compelled her, that brought out her wild nature.

Her hand moved to the bulge in the front of his pants, "Hmm…what do you have that I want?"

She smiled as he sucked in a sharp breath and groaned loudly as she began massaging his erection through his black pants.

"Lana…" he moaned, as she continued to rub, He buried his head in her hair mouthing gently the place he bit her, "Lana, tell me what you want."

She felt her chest tighten and her arousal heighten at his throaty plea. She moved her hands to his face to make him look her in the eye.

"I want you, Lex." She gently stroked his face, "I want you inside me."

He grunted, "Me too." He kissed her fiercely as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, he then wrapped her legs around his waist, his arousal coming in contact with her's, causing them both to moan. He seated himself on the piano bench, as she straddled him. She lifted her hips slightly so he could line his cock up, and then she slowly sank down over it, taking it into her wet heat. He filled her so perfectly, she had to gasp.

He groaned deliciously, "Fuck, Lana, you're so tight…"

She began riding him, already moving at a quick pace. They were both pretty far gone already.

Her head titled back as she bounced above him, "Oh God"

Lex was holding her hips, helping her ride him, but one of his hands moved through her hair, that was cascading down her back. It shouldn't feel this exhilarating feeling him inside her, surrounding her with his expensive scent, emulsions of heat radiating off his skin threatening to burn her alive. It shouldn't feel so right, riding him with wild abandon, seeking new heights of ecstasy. The danger of his intensity shouldn't feel so safe, so natural, to her, but it did.

They were both becoming erratic. She leaned back slightly, pressing her hands down on the keyboard. The new position caused them both to groan out curses. His hips frantically pushed up into her as she rode him, her hands stroking random notes on the piano.

"God Lex! Feels so good…" She practically cried out.

He grunted in affirmation, "Good…you…are…"

When he trailed off, Lana assumed he was too wrapped up to finish the sentence, which didn't bother her in the least since she was about to come. She could feel her orgasm approaching as Lex finished his sentence.

"everything…you're everything."

His words were what sent her over the edge, "Oh!" she shouted along with muttering his name several time as she came, her passage clenching around his cock, causing him to jerk up into her a few more times before he eventually came inside her.

Lex pulled her toward his body as they hugged each other tightly. He was still buried inside her, and it shouldn't have felt this good. Lana shouldn't have felt so complete, so whole.

He buried his head in her hair again and softly murmured, "Lana, I love you…so much."

She shouldn't have liked those words. It shouldn't have caused a euphoric joy to rise inside her. She shouldn't allow a man like Lex Luthor to enter her body, her mind, or her heart. She shouldn't feel fluttering in her stomach and a pressure in her chest at his words. More than anything, she shouldn't return his feelings.

That is what they all thought, but it didn't matter.

She was on fire.

And she repeated his words back to him.

* * *

A/N: Whoa I haven't written in a million years! Lol I'm sorry if you have messaged me & I haven't responded. I've been crazy busy & going through a lot with my dad being in & out of the hospital. But yeah, You can blame Pretty Woman being on tv for the piano thing. Hehe anyway, I hope you liked this! It's the first Smallville story I've completed. Probably cuz it's a oneshot. Please Review!


End file.
